The Black Scrolls
by StrifeMillions
Summary: In this story, I have borrowed the rather sketchy world and awesome heroes created by Riot, and tried to see what I could do with them. Rated M because it is mature. And has yuri. Lot of blood, gore, sex, language, etc., many pairings; thus far I've decided on: Vayne x Fiora, Ashe x Sejuani, Caitlyn x Vi, Riven x Elia (an original character from Yasuo's back story), Sivir x Sona


League of Legends was the first MOBA I took up about 6 months ago. I'm not that good at it just yet, but I do hope to improve J

The characters in the game are many and varied, and they did provide a lot of ways to think of pairings and plots involving them. In my mind, this will be another long fic, and I'll be working on it side by side with the rest. Updates will be inconsistent, but please do provide any comments, reviews, or criticism you feel is warranted. I'll keep reading, re-reading and updating these, as and when I write more.

Rated M for pretty much being M. The story will be gritty, dark, and involve a lot of characters and pairings, mostly lesbian, because I play only female champs because they're cute and I like playing only cute champs xD … And, I hate most of the others who aren't cute and feel like killing them every time I play. I especially hate Teemo, the little bitch.

-A New Hunt (Part 1)-

The Placidium in Ionia was one of the biggest cities in Valoran. Sivir, the Battle Mistress was the continent's most infamous mercenary. Also, possibly the richest individual in that part of the world. So, it stood to reason that she'd own a house of some sort there. A beachside property, in fact. Said beachside property was currently being used by two of her best friends, Shauna, of House Vayne of Demacia, and Fiora, of House Laurent, also of Demacia. Not that either of these two individuals were extremely patriotic per se; just that they originated from there. Shauna and Fiora also happened to be a couple. So, it wasn't entirely surprising to hear raised voices as Fiora dressed her lover down for not being careful and getting herself injured (again) in her hunt for the Void creature she was investigating in those parts. Shauna meekly accepted responsibility because well, she was responsible, and knew that Fiora was angry only because she cared about her so much…probably much more than she did about herself and Shauna did about herself too. Of course, Shauna would do anything for her in turn, so it was mutual. They loved each other more than anything…and Fiora was clearly the more mature among the two, and the slightly older too, so she got to chide Shauna for her stupidity. Plus, Shauna knew that make-up sex with Fiora was equal parts pleasure and pain…and she wanted to minimize the pain portion as much as she could. Fiora was very demanding when angry.

The reason Fiora was upset was that Valentine's Day was just three days off, and she'd planned an entire day of…stuff with Shauna. And that stuff could be put off because of her injury. They'd never really celebrated the day since they'd gotten together more than two years prior. Course, they'd both loved each other much longer than that, just that the realization of how much they actually meant to each other was a wee bit late in coming. Not that their previous Valentine's Days had been uneventful. Few things beat helping Vi and Caitlyn, Piltover's much respected and feared crime-fighting duo (also, celebrity couple) track down a dark witch in the Iron Spike Mountains near the city. Last year, the day had gone during the time they helped scout the Frostguard tribe with Ashe and Sejuani, the two self-anointed queens of the Frelljord, to find out more about Lissandra's machinations.

This year, Fiora meant to have a peaceful, relaxed Valentine's Day…one in which the two of them could do stuff they liked, meaning copious amounts of love-making. And eating raspberry cheesecake. Shauna's favorite dessert had always been raspberry cheesecake. She especially loved Fiora's special recipe version of it. Fiora hadn't cared for it much until the role it had played in the two of them getting together. It had been over two years ago since that day…

_-Flashback—_

_Fiora Laurent approached her apartment with equal amounts trepidation and excitement. She'd had a good day of dueling practice, but for her, the real event of the day began now. It was her flatmate and best friend, Shauna's twenty-first birthday. And, she absolutely had to make it special for her…and maybe admit her love for Shauna while she was at it…_

_Fiora and Shauna had been inseparable since their childhood, infancy even. Fiora was about two months older than Shauna. She'd been the one to comfort and take care of Shauna after that terrible night eleven years prior, when Shauna had watched her entire family murdered by a dark power she hunted to this day. She'd been the one to support Shauna through the harsh training she put herself through, one of the only people to know what it had entailed. She'd always been there, a constant presence by Shauna's side, taking care of her, doing what she could for the girl she only recently realized she'd loved for a long time. Fiora had always been selfish and egoistic, but Shauna's determination, her spirit and the way she kept pushing herself to her limit, despite all that had befallen her-it was these things that made Fiora adore her, respect her, and slowly but surely, come to love her. Plus, Shauna was freaking hot! Especially in her battle armor, it just showed off her curves so fucking well!_

_After the two of them had joined the League of Legends, they'd taken ownership of a penthouse suite in the city that housed the Institute of War. In the same complex also lived Sivir, the Battle Mistress and her girlfriend, Sona. Both were old and treasured friends of Shauna and Fiora. Fiora had been the one to insist that the two of them live together, because it was close to the Institute of War, had easy access to other parts of Valoran (so Shauna could go on her hunts), and was close to one of the dueling schools of House Laurent. Plus, Fiora could easily nurse Shauna back to health, seeing as she got injured so frequently, and Sona was close at hand most times, in case Fiora's medical skill didn't suffice. And, Fiora could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get in too much trouble._

_Fiora had been struggling in recent months with her growing feelings for Shauna. One very obvious example was her discomfort at sharing the same bath as Shauna. Previously, the two used to take baths together regularly. Nowadays, Fiora found herself embarrassed when in the tub with Shauna. And the worst thing was, it was because Fiora wanted nothing more than to take Shauna's red lips in her own, and show her how much she loved her, and cared for her, bring her to the heights of physical and emotional pleasure… In essence, lewd fantasies that might make Shauna freak out and never talk to her again…But, Fiora had to know, had to resolve it somehow. She wanted nothing more than for Shauna to be happy…she didn't care if she wasn't the one to make it happen, but that didn't mean she didn't prefer it that way._

_So, on Shauna's twenty first birthday, she got back home early from a good day of dueling, and set about baking Shauna's favorite dessert, a raspberry cheesecake. More specifically, Fiora's special raspberry cheesecake, made from a recipe passed down from her late grandmother. Fiora wasn't a great cook, but she did have her specialties._

_She changed out of her dueling garb into her black tank top and pink shorts-normal attire for her at home. She worked hard at baking the cake for over two hours, and finally put the finished product into the larder to cool, before taking a shower and turning the television to some random animated feature, waiting for Shauna to come, equal parts excited and scared about the events that she had had planned out for the evening ahead._

_Suddenly, she heard the click open and then a scrabbling noise. She rushed out and saw Shauna sitting up against the wall, clutching her side. She was scratched in several places, and the side that she was clutching seemed to have a gaping wound. She noticed Fiora looking at her, and gave her a weak smile. "Got kinda beat up, Fi…", she commented. Fiora sighed and closed the door, before scooping up the other woman in her arms. Shauna protested weakly against this treatment but Fiora shut her up with a "Stupid girl, you can barely walk…" Fiora was extremely strong. Shauna wasn't really all that heavy either. She quickly took Shauna to her bedroom and laid her there. She began to pull at Shauna's top, but Shauna stopped her, protesting "I can do it myself". So Fiora granted her request and said, "Okay, be done by the time I get the medical kit to patch you up."_

_She rushed into the living room, where they kept their medical supplies and grabbed the kit. She rushed right back to Shauna's room, and the sight of Shauna gingerly taking off her top made her heart clutch. Shauna was already down to her panties below the waist…white with a pink pattern…and she was struggling a bit with her top. Fiora had the presence of mind to snap out of it and help her friend out…revealing a matching brassiere. Fiora's throat tightened this time, and she tried to distract herself by laying out the equipment. "Lie down", she ordered, and Shauna complied, smiling weakly. She fully trusted Fiora's healing skills, having been patched up countless times before. Fiora looked Shauna over and decided to begin work on the wound on her side. It was still bleeding._

_"So what was it this time?", asked Fiora, sternly. "A void reaver", answered Shauna. "No, nothing like Kha'Zix…a much lesser threat", she added hastily, upon seeing the frown beginning to form upon Fiora's countenance._

_"Then why'd you get injured, hmm." "There was a kid involved…He was being held hostage, so I had to take a shot so I could save him…He didn't deserve to be torn away from his family, from his mother, his father…"_

_"So you jump in and take a hit to save a hostage? What if the injury had been worse, Shauna? What if you hadn't made it back in time?", asked Fiora, sternly._

_"Then, I would've made sure I saved him before I died…its not like I have much in this world, anyway…all that sustains me is hate, vengeance, violence. Things, which are in essence, as dark as the powers I claim to hunt…If I could at least do a bit of good before I go, maybe I might redeem myself somewhat", replied Shauna, somewhat bitterly._

_Fiora gritted her teeth in anger and liberally sprayed antiseptic over Shauna's wound. Shauna yelped at the sudden stinging and sorrowfully complained, "You coulda braced me for that…"_

_"For what? What's a little more pain? You don't care about your life right…So many horrific things have happened to you, stuff that would make a normal person just give up…But, you stayed and fought, trying to prevent that sort of stuff from happening to other people…You're the most selfless person I know, and so many people care about you…You just can't seem to realize that, and you go around getting yourself hurt all the time…You moron…You absolute idiot…Never ever say that you don't have anyone in this world again." Fiora's voice had started cracking, and she quickly held her head in her hands as she attempted to stop all her emotion from bursting through- this wasn't the time for it…she needed to regain her composure so she could fully treat Shauna's wounds. She heard a shifting sound behind her. Shauna wasn't supposed to move! The idiot! As she turned her head to chide her friend, she felt hands grab her face, and warm, soft lips capture her own…Shauna was kissing her! Actually kissing her. Shauna pushed her tongue, gently pressuring the space between Fiora's lips. Her question was obvious, and Fiora had the presence of mind to respond to it, to do what she had wanted to do for so long…Kiss Shauna, show her how much she meant to her…and it actually seemed like she meant as much to her best friend…actually, maybe not 'best friend' anymore?_

_The kiss was slow, languid, peaceful…an affirmation of feelings both of them had buried deep, because they were afraid, maybe, of losing the other, should the other not feel the same way. Which was a stupid fear, at the end of it all, but nevertheless, a fear that had almost prevented them from realizing the other felt the same. Fiora adored Shauna, because Shauna was so selfless, persevering, relentless, determined…all the adjectives that described an undeniably strong willed woman who'd seen hell and was determined to destroy it so it couldn't harm anyone else, so she could right the scales. Shauna, for her part, cared deeply for Fiora…adoration or respect didn't come close to what she felt for her…Fiora had always been there for her…ALWAYS! The adjectives that best described Fiora were selfish, egoistic, arrogant. Despite all that, Shauna loved Fiora with all her heart, and accepted her completely, simply because beneath all that, was a great woman…the sort who'd willingly join Shauna on any adventure, look out for her, die for her, even. Which was fair, because Shauna would never let Fiora die while she still lived._

_When they broke apart, reluctantly, for air, Shauna looked at Fiora, eyes sparkling with tears. Fiora found out hers were too. They were just so happy, and the emotions that they both felt were so overwhelming, that the tears had come unbidden for both girls. Shauna was the first to break the silence. "I'm so happy…Fiora kissed me back…even if I die now, maybe I'll die happy, because I kissed the one I love…" Fiora swatted her hand. She looked up in surprise at that._

_"Don't get all morbid on me. I want both of us to be deliriously happy for a while longer…and I'm selfish as hell, so I always make sure I get what I want…so don't go spoiling the mood."_

_Shauna laughed merrily; it was a sound Fiora hadn't heard often, not since the events of the night about a decade prior, but it was something she loved to hear, and cherished, mostly for the rarity of its occurrence._

_Fiora then suddenly remembered that she still had to patch Shauna up. She motioned Shauna to lie down and said, "I still need to finish up…Lie down." Shauna complied and Fiora continued stitching up and bandaging Shauna's various wounds. Presently, she commented, "So many scars all over", touching a few of them on Shauna's body. Shauna felt a weird tingling wherever Fiora's hand rested, but she remained focused enough to counter, "I don't think you'll have many less…" "Point taken…but none of them could have killed me…probably…" Shauna smiled and shook her head. Fiora hated losing at anything, be it a duel, an argument…anything!_

_Fiora bandaged up Shauna's last wound and cleared all the medical supplies up. She made to go put them away, when Shauna laid a hand on her. Fiora looked questioningly at her, and Shauna seemed to struggle with herself a little before saying, "Well, aren't you going to ask?", her cheeks coloring slightly. Fiora raised her eyebrow questioningly and replied, "About what?" Shauna decided to go for the slightly melodramatic. "I gave you my first kiss…MY FIRST KISS! I don't think you realize its significance, Fi, but, I hear that, in some cultures…it's considered really, really important…sacred almost, you know…so, it merits some sort of discussion…right?" Fiora threw her head back and laughed merrily. "Shauna, you're babbling!", she commented. Shauna puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Well, if you're gonna be like that", before turning away and letting out a 'Hmph!". Fiora laughed again before turning Shauna's head back to her and capturing her lips for another brief kiss._

_"To answer your question, what do you want to discuss? The fact that you're the only one I've ever put above myself in anything, the only one I've cared about enough to follow, to make sure you didn't get hurt…truth is, I've loved you a long time…and I wanted to tell you, but I was too much of a coward to before, because I didn't want to push you away…I promised myself that I'll always be who you want me to be, be it friend, healer, partner, whatever you need…though to be honest, I'd really like to be your girlfriend, your lover, the only one meant for you…your soul-mate…because I believe you are that to me, even if you don't feel the same way…"_

_Shauna was silent for a while. "Well, that was a rather incoherent confession…", she said, smiling. Fiora swatted her arm. Shauna smirked, and went on, "But, I'm glad…because I probably would have babbled even more…and you let me avoid that embarrassment…looking out for me…just like you always have…I love you more than anything else in this world-you're the only tangible thing I have to live for, and frankly, if you hadn't felt the same way, when I kissed you…if you'd pulled away, then I don't know what I would have done…so I'm happy…as happy as I'll ever be…"_

_"Don't say that…this is not the limit of your happiness…now that you're with me, it's my job to make you happy, to help you rediscover that carefree young imp I first fell in love with…"_

_Shauna looked surprised. "That long ago?"_

_Fiora nodded. "I believe so…though, when you're that young, you don't really think about these things, you don't realize…and then, once I was thirteen, I remember my mum talking to me, asking me what I wanted to do when I was older, and I told her that I needed to look after you…she seemed surprised and laughed and said that it was a worthy goal…"_

_Shauna smiled impishly. "So how do you plan to make that happen, Fi?"_

_"For now, I'm going to feed you the raspberry cheesecake I baked you for your birthday…" Shauna's face lit up. Fiora laughed. "Thought that'd perk you up! Sit tight…"_

_Fiora picked up her medical kit to drop off on her way to the kitchen. She saw Sona sitting on the couch, sipping tea from her favorite mug. Probably her favored lemon flavored green tea. Fiora and Shauna hated the stuff, but it was kept in their lodgings because Sona liked it, and she helped herself to it whenever she came by. This was almost every day._

_Fiora wasn't surprised to see her, she had called her in for back-up, in case she needed help treating Shauna's injuries. Sona probably knew what had just happened._

_"Shauna's okay… a void creature; thankfully, nothing too serious."_

_Sona smiled knowingly and nodded. Fiora felt a blush creep up her face. "Err yeah…so I'll go get some cheesecake for her now…she seems to be feeling better…you can help yourself if you like…I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_

_Sona laughed merrily and nodded her acknowledgement. She definitely knew._

_Fiora went back to Shauna's bedroom and found her just as she had left her, lying down, a smile playing on her lips. It made Fiora happy to see her like that. Shauna probably hadn't smiled this long in ages. She laid the plate down and traced the corner of her lips. "It makes me happy to see this, you know…you rarely ever smile…and it's nice to think I can make it happen, even if it's only once in a while…"_

_Shauna laughed. "Don't get all sentimental on me, Fi…I know how I act…like nothing matters but the hunt, grim, fatalistic…I know that I'm not the happiest sort of person…but if it hadn't been for you, I would have gone mad, I would have fallen into the depths of darkness to gain my vengeance…its only because you were around to take care of me, support me…it gave me something to look forward to, and I could retain my sanity all these years…I owe it all to you, and I truly am sorry for all the trouble I put you through, and all the trouble I am going to put you through…just know that I will always be grateful, and that you will forever be the only person I could ever love…"_

_Shauna stopped to wipe away the tears that had started to leak from Fiora's eyes. Fiora seemed to realize it as well, and said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry…it's just that I'm so happy…and you should know…you are everything to me, you're worth all of it, and will always be worth it…I will always be there for you, by your side, through everything. You are stuck with me, because I am yours forever..."_

_Shauna laughed. "I don't mind being stuck with it…I want you…all of you…and I want you to want all of me…and take all of me, because I'm yours too…" And with that, Shauna pulled Fiora in for a kiss. A languid, slow and peaceful kiss. One that was meant to reassure the other that what they had was real, that the events of the past hour or less had actually taken place. Unconsciously, Shauna pulled Fiora closer, and her free hand began roaming Fiora's side, starting at her shoulder, moving downward, stopping at her hip, caressing her (now) girlfriend through the thin material of her nightshirt. She tentatively grasped Fiora's right butt. Fiora let out a gasp, but didn't make a protest. Shauna then gently began kneading the muscle._

_ Fiora let her own free hand roam the taut contours of Shauna's stomach, grasping her side, and inching her way up towards Shauna's breasts. Shauna was still in her small clothes. She paused just below her left breast and broke the kiss to look at Shauna. The enquiry was clear. Was Shauna prepared to expose herself to her more…Shauna nodded almost imperceptibly and Fiora slowly cupped her breast, kneading it gently. It was so soft…as soft as she'd imagined it several times in her (rather dirty) fantasies. She could feel Shauna's hardened nipple through the bra. She lifted Shauna up slightly, so that she could unhook her bra. But, the hook refused to come undone, because her hands were shaking so much from excitement. Shauna laughed, and whispered, "Someone is impatient", in her ear. Fiora reddened slightly. "I'll stop if you…you know…don't want to…" Shauna laughed again, and said, "I said I want you to take all of me…and I meant it…" So saying, Shauna reached behind to unhook her bra herself and looked at Fiora expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to take it off?" "You mean it? I don't want to force you into it…" Shauna laughed merrily. Fiora blushed all the more and flicked Shauna's nose to make her stop. "Oww…that kinda hurt…", complained Shauna. "Well, you were laughing at me!", said Fiora, pouting. "Well, yeah, you're just behaving so differently, like you're always so sure of yourself, so confident normally, but now you're being so like a little schoolgirl, you know…its cute…and nice to know that there are things that make you nervous…" Fiora retorted, "Only when it involves you!" Shauna laughed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "I'm glad then…I'd be extremely jealous if someone else could elicit that same reaction from you", she said, sticking her tongue out at Fiora. "And now, are you going to woman up and take this off?", she asked. Fiora unsteadily took the straps of the bra, and slipped them off Shauna's shoulder. She took them off her arms and drunk in the sight of a topless Shauna. It was a sight only she would have the privilege of seeing, and this made her inordinately happy._

_Shauna was beautiful. She had scars in several places, all the cuts she had received during battles past. But, her boobs were pristine, unscarred, perfect. Reasonably sized, peach-shaped, with light pink buds standing up proud. Fiora literally jumped on Shauna, taking one globe in her hand and kneading it and bringing her mouth over the other, sucking, biting, licking the bud at its tip. Shauna gasped, and felt her head swirl with the new sensations Fiora was eliciting from her body, sensations she didn't really know could be felt. Fiora switched her mouth over to the other breast to give it the same attention, using her hand to play with the other, kneading, squeezing, caressing, pulling the bud at the tip, teasing the sensitive skin, hearing Shauna's gasps and moans, music to her ears._

_Presently, Shauna pulled Fiora's head up to kiss her full on the mouth, a passionate, needy kiss. She whispered in Fiora's ear, "My turn", before flipping positions, coming on top of Fiora, straddling the other woman's hip. Fiora laughed, pushing Shauna off her, so she could take off her tank top, to reveal the black, lacy bra underneath. She unhooked it and looked at Shauna. "Yes, your turn", she whispered. Shauna did the same thing Fiora had done only minutes previously, baring the other woman's top half, drinking in the sight, a sight she would likewise be the only one to see. She jumped on her, and began returning the favor to her (now) lover. Fiora's boobs were slightly larger than hers, similarly shaped, the nubs at the tip a slightly darker shade of pink, also standing up proud, like her own. She suckled, bit, licked and teased one and kneaded, caressed, squeezed and pulled at the other, before switching boob treatment protocols. Fiora's gasps and moans served to spur her on, happy that she was giving Fiora pleasure. Soon, Shauna's hand moved to the insides of Fiora's thighs, dangerously close to her more precious of places. She looked at Fiora, a look clouded by lust, desire, and found a similar look mirrored in Fiora's face. Fiora drew her in for a heated kiss, and whispered, "I'm ready if you are…". Shauna whispered back, "Likewise…" "You get to go first, coz it's your birthday", said Fiora, before jumping on top of Shauna (carefully, she didn't want to do anything to set back the healing she'd so painstakingly worked on for Shauna's benefit) and straddled her._

_Shauna nodded, and said with a soft smile and a slight blush on her face, "Please be gentle…" "Always", replied Fiora, before carefully taking off Shauna's last piece of clothing, and drinking in the sight of Shauna's most precious place. It was beautiful. A gorgeous bush of black hair framed the bud at the top of the slit, separating the two lips. Fiora experimentally licked the bud, and Shauna's reaction was immediate. She let out her loudest moan yet. Fiora then inserted a finger into the space between the lips, and once she judged Shauna comfortable enough, added a second. Shauna gripped the bed, trying to calm herself down. It was a failed endeavor, however; her body was just too out of control. It was like her insides were on fire, only this was a nice type of fire, one that was meant to make her delirious with pleasure. Fiora set a decent pace, thrusting firmly in and out with her two fingers, licking Shauna's bud all the while. Shauna unconsciously arched into Fiora's hand, her body apparently eager to reach the peak of its pleasure. Presently, the metaphorical dam broke, and Shauna cried Fiora's name out loudly as she climaxed for the first time in her life, and lost her purity, her virginity, her chastity to the person she loved the most. It was rather touching._

_Fiora allowed Shauna to ride out her high, then sat back to admire the sight of Shauna, in all her naked glory, sweaty, completely spent, recovering from the 'treatment' Fiora had put her through. She then draped herself along Shauna's side, as intimately as possible, so that she could feel Shauna's skin against her own, so that she could also bask in the warmth of her lover's afterglow. She didn't particularly mind if Shauna was too tired to repay the favor, (it was HER birthday, and she had just come back battered and bruised, after all) though she wouldn't really have minded if Shauna had the energy (she couldn't think of any reason why someone WOULD mind!)._

_Presently, Shauna looked at Fiora and smiled happily. "Have you done that before?" Fiora was surprised by the question. She shook her head and asked, "Why do you ask?" "You seemed to know exactly what to do…" Fiora laughed and said, "Only because it was Shauna I was doing it to", and stuck her tongue out. Shauna laughed and said, "Thank you…I'm so happy, that it was Fi who did it to me my first time…and now, it's my turn to repay the favor." Then, something seemed to occur to her. "You haven't…you know…done it before, right?" She looked worried. Fiora swatted her arm and said, "You think I'd take something like that so lightly?" Shauna's face cleared up and she said, "I just wanted to make sure, so that Fi won't hate me if I'm not good at it…" Fiora looked at her tenderly and said, "I could never hate you…never even suggest that…and I was saving this up for someone special…and the only one special enough, that I could ever think about being with, is you…but don't strain yourself…I can wait"_

_Shauna's eyes flashed and she smiled impishly. She jumped on top of Fiora and whispered in her ear, "I don't want you to wait." "Then do your worst", was the whispered answer, as Fiora lay on her back, spreading her limbs out, expectant. Shauna started by helping her out of her pink shorts, and the black panties underneath simultaneously. It was now her turn to drink in the sight of Fiora in all her nude glory. She was more muscular, beefier than her. (naturally, since she excelled in close range combat) Her most private part was just as beautiful to Shauna as hers was to Fiora. The bush of hair that framed it was brown, matching Fiora's hair, lighter than Shauna's jet black shade. The bud was engorged, and the area was wet. It seemed like Fiora had gotten somewhat aroused already. Shauna gave it an experimental lick, and delighted in feeling the shivers it sent down Fiora's body. She then went up to Fiora's neck, and started kissing, licking and biting her skin. She gave special attention to her breasts, (who wouldn't! They were so great!) kneading them, sucking them, licking them, biting them, then repeating the process. Fiora loved the attention she was getting; each stroke of Shauna's tongue, or each squeeze of her hand sent shivers down her spine, and she found herself getting more and more aroused. Presently, Shauna seemed to realize that there was a lot more of Fiora to explore and she moved downward, trailing hot kisses down her stomach, then down her thigh, all the way to her knee, before switching sides and coming back to her core, along the insides of the opposite thigh. After what felt an eternity, she finally started teasing her engorged bud, stimulating her to higher states of pleasure. Fiora spread her legs more wide apart, so Shauna could have better, easier access and took Shauna's hand in hers and pulled it near her entrance. Shauna looked up at her as if to ask if she was sure, and Fiora just looked at her beseechingly. Shauna gave her a soft smile, and experimentally pushed her index finger inside of Fiora. Fiora's reaction was immediate…it was as if a jolt of electricity had been sent into her body. Shauna then pushed another finger to join the one already inside, and began thrusting in and out, all the while licking, sucking, kissing and otherwise teasing the bud at the top of the slit. Shauna increased the pace of her thrusting, as Fiora arched her back into Shauna's hand. Her moans increased in volume, and finally, she cried Shauna's name out loud, as she reached her climax, the peak of her pleasure, for the first time in her life. Shauna allowed Fiora to ride out her high, before crawling up next to her similarly sweaty, spent lover, and turning her around so they could face each other, hands entwined, legs locked, breasts rubbing against each other, as much of their bodies touching as possible. And they just basked in the afterglow of their carnal exertions._

_After a while, Fiora got up. Shauna looked at her back balefully, unhappy at the loss of contact. Fiora turned to see Shauna's look and laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, Shauna…and since when did you become so clingy, hmm?" "Since you became mine", replied Shauna. "That happened so far back, I can't even remember when", said Fiora, giggling. "Yeah, I'm making up for lost time", retorted Shauna._

_Fiora just shook her head, and got the forgotten plate of cheesecake from the side table. She placed it on the bed between them. "Eat some", she said. "Feed me", replied Shauna. Fiora laughed, shook her head and took one of the spoons up. This side of Shauna, the childish, impish side, amused her, and it made her happy that she was probably the only one who could bring it out quite so easily. Shauna sat up and took the other spoon from the plate. Fiora glanced at her enquiringly, and Shauna cut off a piece and held it to Fiora's mouth. "Let's feed each other", she said. Fiora shook her head again, and played along. They finished the cake in double quick time, and Shauna jumped on Fiora, and claimed her lips at the end of it. "That was epic, just like always…thank you, Fi." "You're welcome!" "Do you have some more?", asked Shauna, wistfully. "Of course…but we're saving it up for later…can't have my imp overeating when she's supposed to be recovering", replied Fiora, laughing. "Well, you were rather eager to strain her less than a half hour ago, if I remember right", said Shauna, smiling innocently. Fiora instantly looked worried. "Was it too…erm, strenuous? Do you need to rest?" Shauna just laughed merrily and leaned in to give Fiora a kiss. "Even if it was, I really do not mind, Fi…" "Well, I do…I would never want to do anything to prevent you from being fully fit…you need to be at your peak, you know…" Shauna's lips quirked in an impish smile. She remarked innocently, "I wonder why that is, Fi…maybe you want to see how many times you need to work me to tire me out, hmm…" Fiora reddened. "You should get some sleep", she said. "And so should you…the bed is big enough!" "Oh! Does little Shauna want company so the boogeyman won't get her…awww, how sweet!", she said in a singsong voice._

_Shauna replied, "Of course. What use would you be if you didn't take care of me", smiling. "And, it's been a while since I slept close to anybody…the only times we ever slept in the same bed, was when either one of us was sick…I used to sleep with my mother and father when I was younger…but after that, I've never really liked sleeping, you know…half the time, I have nightmares, and I just wait for morning more often than not…" Fiora's heart wrenched at this. Shauna had become melancholy and it was her special day. But, some scars could never heal, some memories could never fade. It was good that Shauna missed her parents, and Fiora wanted to make her pain go away in due course, so that only the happy memories remained. And so, the two shared a bed, not for the first time in their lives, but it was the first time as lovers._

_The next morning, Shauna awoke first, Fiora almost immediately after, once she felt the other stir. The first thing they saw in their hallway was Sivir and Sona, sleeping on their (rather large) couch together. It seemed like they weren't the only ones who'd done naughty things the previous night. They shook their heads, got some cheesecake and started feeding each other again._

_-End of flashback-_

"So what was it this time, hmm? You promised you wouldn't take unnecessary risks again, Shauna!", said Fiora, in measured tones. She was being deceptively calm. Long experience had taught Shauna that Fiora was freaking pissed, however. As she should be, considering Shauna had come back battered and bruised, with several more cuts to possibly add to her impressive tally of scars. A crossbow bolt had also managed to lodge itself in her thigh, and Fiora had had to concentrate extremely hard while removing it, so that Shauna didn't lose too much blood.

Shauna decided to tell her everything, Fiora deserved to know. She took a deep breath and started, "I know you'll probably get angry that I didn't tell you before, Fi…It's a lead I've been chasing for a while…I didn't want to tell you about it till I was completely sure…All I can say is, I'm sorry I didn't trust you with it before, but like I said, I didn't want to get you involved unless you really needed to…"

"Involved in what? Shauna, I love you, and I will get involved if it's anything concerning you, if I feel I need to, whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah, but this was…strange…and the stuff I found out…it made my head spin. What I'm trying to say is, even I'm trying to wrap my head around everything I've found…I really don't know what to make of it…", said Shauna, rather incoherently.

Fiora suddenly hugged Shauna, kissed her deeply, and released her. "Shauna, you aren't making sense…calm down and tell your Fi what the matter is...then maybe she'll even reduce the punishment she'd thought up", she said, smiling indulgently.

"Okay…okay…I think I'll need Jean's help for this…", said Shauna.

"Jean? Who's Jean?", asked Fiora, confused. "I am", said a voice across the room. Fiora turned to see…Leblanc! She immediately drew her sword, and stood in front of Shauna to shield her.

"She really does love you, doesn't she, Shauna?", said Leblanc, something like awe in her voice.

"Yes! She's the best", replied Shauna, something like pride in her reply.

"Shauna, did you expect Leblanc here?", asked Fiora, her sword still drawn. "Yes, Fi…This is Jean, known better as Leblanc of the Black Rose", said Shauna.

Fiora sheathed her sword. "Ok, but I have my eye on you."

"I would expect nothing less", said Leblanc. "But, your fear is unfounded. I would never hurt my own sister…I have lacked family for too long to let her get away again…"

Fiora gave her a confused look, then turned to Shauna, consternation evident.

Shauna sighed and said, "See, I told you it's pretty darn strange. Where do I begin…"

Fiora shook her head and said, "The beginning, I guess…"

"Well, if we were to go right to the beginning, we'd have to start on the day my…", then stopped a moment and motioned to include LeBlanc, "OUR parents died…do you remember it, Fi?"

"Like it was yesterday…Though, I certainly don't remember you having a sister…"

"You weren't supposed to…nobody was supposed to", interjected LeBlanc, somewhat sorrowfully. Fiora looked at her, confused. Shauna said, "Err, yes. Jean is still rather peeved at it all; nobody from that life even remembered her existence, well, until I found out…"

"Found what out?"

"That we were sisters."

"Oh, but wasn't that the point of the story?"

"It would be, if I didn't keep getting interrupted!", said Shauna, tersely, pointedly looking at Fiora and Jean in turn. The other two women subsided and waited, expectant.

"My parents were once members of the Black Rose. Quite prominent ones, in fact…My father was actually Archibald Bergen during his time there," (Fiora gasped at this, Archibald Bergen was one of the most shadowy figures in Runeterra, once the minister of magics in Noxus, a prominent position that was basically occupied by individuals who carried out several questionable experiments in the pursuit of power; he had been the first ever man to hold this position, and suddenly disappeared from the scene almost 3 decades prior, something most people believe was a product of the intrigues and machinations that was omnipresent in Noxian politics- Fiora knew all this because Shauna researched far and wide for her investigations, and Fiora was privy to a lot of it, because, well, they were lovers) "once the Grandmaster of the Order…so that shows you how high up they were. However, he may have had a different identity before that. They inexplicably left the order 2 decades ago, about the time we were born, Jean and I…Jean is my fraternal twin. Their identities as the scions of House Vayne in Demacia had always been available. Being part of an organization of its kind does bring with it certain…attributes. The deception was relatively easy, simply murder the scions of House Vayne, and take on their identities. Certain illusory charms, rather simple to cast as I understand it, gave them the appearance of the true scions of the noble house, father took on the role of Lord Everard Vayne, and my mother stole the identity of Lady Ursula Vayne. The two of us were born shortly after. Jean showed an aptitude for magic early…this probably led them to give her a different identity…so that they could train her in secret to tame her powers, and there wouldn't be questions raised about her long absences. So, we were separated, but a record existed of it…a charm…you know the necklace I always wear, right, Fi, the one with the single diamond-like stone in the middle that looked kinda incomplete…"

Fiora coughed. "Err yes, it'd be rather weird if I didn't notice, you know…"

Shauna reddened slightly at the implication, but went on, "Well, yes, that…it's a magic stone…actually, more like a paired memory stone…it held memories, that could only trigger if the other part of the pair was joined with it. The other half, they gave Jean…so that it would trigger when Jean was close by or when I was close by Jean…we kept wondering why there was this weird distortion whenever we were close before, but our parents just told us to ignore it…"

"Ehh, you knew Leblanc was your twin?"

Shauna looked surprised. "No, of course not! You think I'd keep something like that from you if I knew earlier?"

"Then the distortion when you were close? How were you close?"

"They made me Shauna's first cousin, Pamela", interjected Leblanc.

Fiora's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, PAM!? You're Pam?"

"Yes, that was me…"

"Haven't seen you in a while…"

"Yeah, I was busy being Leblanc", said Jean, somewhat bitterly.

"Well, now you're here again with Shauna and me, so it's all ok", said Fiora, with a cheer she didn't completely feel. "That still doesn't explain much though…", she added, thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah, so whenever Jean was near, we'd feel kinda drawn to each other, the stones would get weirdly warm…that was the signal, but our parents didn't want us to know before time…it was almost like they predicted what would happen…"

"They were members of the Black Rose…you don't become a part of that society unless you possess certain attributes…you know that, Shauna", said Fiora, gently.

"Yeah, but they got out…for me, for her", indicating Leblanc, "they tried to leave it behind, they tried to find their place in the sun…"

"And it isn't easy to cancel your membership with the Black Rose…it's not like they would have been let go willingly…and I'm quite sure that their leaving wasn't taken very kindly to", said Fiora.

Shauna opened her mouth to argue, but she knew that everything Fiora said was true. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, which was wiped away by Fiora. She hugged Shauna tight. She knew that this was the sort of thing that would cause Shauna distress. Half of Shauna's investigations always led to her destroying something or someone related to the Black Rose. It was an organization that seemed to prize the ability to control the dark forces of power in the universe, and unleashed unspeakable horrors upon the world, just because they could. To find out that her own parents, the ones whose death had shaped her to be an instrument against this blackness, had been involved so intimately in its operations at some point, possibly during a time when it was at its most notorious, could not be an easy truth to swallow. Archibald Bergen was a much feared name, by most accounts that existed of that point of time in Runeterra's past (mostly newspaper clippings and the like). He was widely regarded as the man who had sanctioned the questionable experiments of Warwick and Singed, and it was rumored he had something to do with the reanimation of Urgot. Shauna was going through an internal crisis; even though she didn't show it too obviously, Fiora knew, and she had to make sure Shauna knew she was there for her, as always. "They willingly allowed themselves to become the hunted…they had everything at the Black Rose, but they gave it up…all because of me…why?"

"They found something that mattered more than all that, Shauna…whatever they may have been, whatever they may have done, they loved you…and your twin…they sacrificed everything for you two because you were worth it…they did not want you to have that life, and really, which parent would? You have to believe that it is why they did what they did, Shauna."

"Is it possible for people from that blasted order to even feel things like that?"

"Of course they can, Shauna. Every being has love in them…it is just whether they choose to let it manifest, help them make choices that lend it meaning for another being, allow them to prioritize what matters in their eyes…everyone is capable of giving themselves up utterly for another…in this case, your parents decided that you, and your twin were worth more to them than the power they held, than life itself…and so they made their choice, and now, you need to make yours. Just remember, I will always follow you, whatever path you choose."

Shauna held Fiora tighter, clinging on to the older woman, as if her life depended on it. "Thank you", she whispered in her ear. "For you, always", was the whispered reply. "I'll continue later…" "I can wait." Shauna then drew Fiora in for a brief kiss, before breaking the hug and moving off to their bedroom area. Fiora gazed after her, before suddenly remembering the existence of Leblanc, who by all accounts, was a guest. A guest of the guests of Sivir, the Battle Mistress at her palatial residence in the Placidium, more or less.

"There's a guest bedroom, if you're planning on staying here…", said Fiora.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to", replied Leblanc, wistfully. "I have nowhere else to go, and I'm being hunted down for leaving…that void creature was set on us by the Black Rose; I was lucky Shauna was around when it attacked."

Fiora realized that Leblanc could well be a threat to their safety. However, Shauna had brought her here, and if her rather far-fetched story was to be believed, Leblanc was her sister. Which meant she was her family by extension, even though she wasn't…well, married to Shauna.

"I certainly don't mind, and Shauna got you here; that tells me she won't mind either…make yourself comfortable…it's the first door to the left down there", she said, pointing in the opposite direction that Shauna had left.

"Thank you…Shauna is lucky to have you…wish I had someone too…", said Leblanc.

Fiora wasn't sure how to respond to that. "There has to be someone waiting out there for you too…and I was lucky that Shauna felt the same way I did. Despite all that happened, she was brave enough to trust me with her heart, and I have no intention of breaking her trust. I will prove that she was not wrong to open herself up, to actually allow someone to care for her and care for them in return…she is my soul mate and I will never allow her to feel hurt again."

Leblanc nodded. "So, what's next for us?"

Fiora replied, "Knowing Shauna, I'd guess that we're going to be going on a new hunt."

Leblanc's face hardened. "I'm coming with; this affects me as much as it does you two."

Fiora laughed. "It seems to be that way. Still, didn't expect to be hearing that from Leblanc of the Black Rose. We'll discuss this later. For now, let's rest."

The two women made their way to their respective quarters. The hunt would have to wait.


End file.
